Christian Life
by Kiysta
Summary: Some poems I wrote when I was 14, 15, and 16. Most are song lyrics. They sort of have to do with the Christian Life and stof. Please Read and Review. God Rawks!
1. Intro

Ello and Welcome to these bunch of poems and songs. They are all very different from each other but in a way they're all the same. They all have to do with the **Christian Life**.

Make sure you read when they were written cause I'd say they get better and less "Childish" the older I get.

Here's my** rating scale**:

**age 14**–okay (most short)

**age 15**–a little better (all short)

**age 16** (present)–better ...I'm trying to make more of them longer and have a deeper-well thought out meaning while some of them will still be short and sweet-right to the point.

Okay, age 14 and 15 poems are mixed up (I was too lazy to put them in order...sorry!) so you'll have to read when I wrote them. (yeah, that's only if ya care which ya probably don't hehe!)

Well, that's about all ya really need to know...

Since I really shouldn't just have an introduction for the first "chapter" I'm going to put this "introduction" poem here too.

This poem was made when I was 16. The date is June 18, 2006.

* * *

A new beginning

The sun shines through the curtains

and tickles my nose while I'm in bed

what a beautiful morning this has been

I wake up and smile cause it's alright

I accepted Jesus into my heart last night

I know now that everything is fine

I smile

I'm alive

I know that everything's gonna be alright

Ha! Satan you're worth nothing more to me

oh Jesus has accepted me

I'm excited for this new beginning

I really can't wait for what's going to happen next

my heart I pounding through my chest

last night was a phenomenon

truly amazing

spectacular!

I can't believe it!

I'm finally accepted!

I have a family

I have a home

I now have a sweet father I can call my own

but this is just the beginning

the adventure that awaits me

I can only imagine

everything that's gonna happen

everything I'm gonna do

I have no clue

this is too exciting!

This is too great to understand

and this is only the beginning

of the best life ever

this is only the beginning!

* * *

Thanks for readin..._**please review**_!


	2. Be Ready

These are actually song lyrics that I wrote when I was 14. Hope ya like them. (They get better)

This one is about if you died right now you would want to be ready to meet God. Cause when you die, Christian or not your going to meet God and ya want to be ready. For Christians, we want to make sure God was number one during our life so we won't have any regrets. For nonbelievers–well let's just say ya would wish that you had became a Christian when you had the chance and now being dead–well–ya can't. So for ya nonbelievers who are searching for a better life and would like to become a Christian, check out the Free Gift link on my profile–best decision you could ever make! Well, now that I've finished talking–on with the poem! (yeah, I probably wrote more here than in the poem)

* * *

Be ready

As the days go by

some good

some bad

some that make you happy

some that make you sad

I know how you feel deep down in my heart

I'm learning now right from the start

through good and bad

through anything

you got to be ready to meet God

you gotta be ready

Now I know what to do through the thick and thin

no matter what happens through everything

you gotta be ready to meet God

Our God

You gotta be ready

I'm gonna be ready

we're gonna be ready

to meet God

God

to meet God

You gotta be ready

to meet God

our Lord

our Savior

Forever God!

* * *

Thanks for reading–Please Review!


	3. Praise the Lord

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!

Yeah, this ones very short. This ones 'bout–well–praising God!

* * *

Praise the Lord

Oh our Lord

Oh our God

he does so much for us that we can't pay him back equally

sometimes we don't know what to do for him

sometimes it doesn't seem like there is a position open for us

But there is

oh there is

so lets do it

Lets praise the Lord

he's been so good to us

lets praise the Lord

he's been SO good to us

He deserves our praise

Oh yes he does

* * *

Thanks for reading! **Please!** If ya can login then DO IT so I can thank you and you anon readers, let's just say that I will see your review and you can consider yourself thanked!

**Christians: **Remember that God Rawks and keep him number one in your lives no matter what you face in your lifes. (that goes for me too) So we can all do our best to serve him with NO regets!

See Ya!


	4. Just Starting Out

Hey everyone and thanks for tuning in to the poem marathon–yeah right–you bet! So–yeah–just thanks for reading.

This one I consider my best and favorite. With music to it, it has a punk rock sound to it. It's about me realizing that I don't know much yet and I should listen to God cause–yeah, he's all knowing and us teenagers sometimes tend to think we know everything. By the way, **I'm not 14 anymore!

* * *

**

Just Starting Out

I'm 14 and I'm just starting out

I don't know much about life and what it's all about

But I will some day with God's help

cause I'm just starting out

I go though hard times in my life

And I couldn't work them out without God

cause I'm just starting out

I go though temptation and have expectations to meet

I know it's hard but I get up on my feet

and go go go Yeah!

cause I'm just starting out

I'm just startin out

Yeah!

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! **Please Review!**


	5. Shaken

Hello everybody! (that just sounded corny but **WHO CARES**) Well, here is the next poem. This one is actually not a song, just an ordinary, but confusing, poem. It's about living your life for Satan, thinking it's okay at first but realizing how dangerous it is, and then realizing that God is the only one who can really calm ya down. I personally don't think it's as good as the previous poems cause of all the _and_ and _then_ words in it, but I said the poems were from when I was 14 so bare with me.

* * *

Shaken

You're shaking all over and you just can't stop

You're looking for an answer but what?

then you feel a strong hand grab you roughly

you stop shaking only for a moment

then the hand pushes you back

you're going out of control

you're shaking harder than before

and you can hear a voice laughing at you

then the voice leaves

and a gentle hand touches you shoulder

you stop shaking and are calm and happy

then you walk away and you just start shaking all over again

and then the ruff hand grabs you

and pushes you even harder

and the same voice starts laughing at you

and then starts screaming at you

and you run back

and gentle arms rap around you

and you're safe and secure again

* * *

So did ya think it's as badly written as I think it is? **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!**


	6. 2 Songs or Poems

This poem is dedicated to the nonbelievers. It's about them needing help in their live (like we all do!) but not listening to what Christians say. (No I'm not prejudice against nonbelievers, I want to help them) I've also added another poem/song cause they are both very short!

* * *

Untitled

You're walking along

ya drip and fall

ya need some answers

o don't they all

and under the floor boards

their above

you're below

they try telling ya stuff

you don't hear them

you're in your own little world

* * *

This World

This world is coming down

there's battles all around

but who is winning?

We must step up

we must

**FIGHT!

* * *

**

Yeah, it's short and sweet and right to the point!

Please R&R!


	7. Helping Hand

Hello to every peep in the house! What it **_UP_** Dog! (Okay, I'm retarded!) This poem is about us realizing that we need God's help, enjoy!

* * *

Helping Hand

What am I going to do with myself

I'm falling apart

I need to get out of this

thunderstorm of doom

and so I try to get out on my own

of course I can't do it alone

God I need your helping hand

O God I need your helping hand

I need your help

I'm changing my ways right now

I'm changing my ways RIGHT NOW

I'm wrong your right

I not giving into this messed up world

I did it once but won't do it again

and so I cry

God I need your helping hand

O God I need your helping hand

I need your help

* * *

_**Please R&R!**_


	8. It's You God

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! And special thanks all you anon reviewers! Since I can't thank ya with email or a private message I'm thanking ya here: Thanks so so much Lizzy, HokoKira, Meh, and Gigi for reading and reviewing! Lizzy and HokoKira: I'm glad ya liked the poems! And Meh: I'm sorry ya didn't really like them. Like I said, these were from when I was 14. Yeah, I know I don't have a future in song writing, I mainly write them to praise and honor my God, who **_ROCKS_** by the way. Well, I appreciate it that ya took your time to read them. And finally Gigi: **I am not prejudiced against nonbelievers!** I guess it's hard to describe. Well, I'm sorry if it sounded horribly, horribly rude and stuck up. I guess people think we Christians act like we're always right and nonbelievers are always wrong. It's just hard for ya to understand, here's an example: let's say ya know the truth about some event like a fight that happened at your school. Everyone is saying that this guy started it but you know that it was really this girl who started it. So what would ya do? Would ya go along and be like "yeah, that guy sure started it" or will ya stand up for what ya believe and for what is right and be like, "no it was that girl, not the guy" See if ya did what is right they would be like "shut up, don't ya see, everyone knows he started it. Your just being a stuck up sore loser!" Kind of a bad example (I really couldn't think of anything!) and the fight in school has nothing to do with the real world! So we Christians are kinda like: well, we actually know the truth and we know what the best high is cause we've actually experienced it and we know there's a better way for ya to live your life. And we try not to seem stuck up.

Well, now that I'm finally done with that, here's the next poem. This poem is similar to the helping hand poem. This one was actually written when I was 15. I actually wrote down the date for this one: May 11, 2005. Hey, this was like written 2 days and one year ago!

* * *

It's you God

When everyone falls apart

I'm not giving in

I refuse

cause I'm not that week

when everyone goes

I'll stand strong

I don't need them

I only need you

cause it's you

God

you God

all I need is you

please don't let me die in the fog

that pushed others down

please let me live to the surface

and not drown

I gotta need your helping hand

oh all I need is you

* * *

I know, **_VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY SHORT! PLEASE R&R!_**


	9. Heaven

**Hey hey hey peeps!** How's it goin? Thanks **so so so so so so so** (well you get the idea) **MUCH** everyone for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to you anon reviewers: Schoscho, Lynne, Monica, Meh, and Carramine.

**Schoscho:** Yeah, I agree I messed up on wording that intro to the untitled poem. So, yeah, it's not about what us Christians say, it's about listening to what God says. What we have to say isn't important at all. We could talk on and on about our own opinions but they don't really mean a thing. What matters is what God has to say. (so sorry about wording that one wrong!)

**Lynne:** yeah,** it is all about God**. Thanks for being so supportive, it really means a lot to me!

**Monica:** Thanks for your support, I'm glad ya liked the poems!

**Both Monica and Meh:** Well, I'm glad your kinda done with that little cat fight (_laugh, me laughing_). It's really okay that you didn't like the poems, Meh. Yeah, your probably a very smart person who laugh likes to read more advances stuff, you yippie for you! (I'm weird, yes, I know)

**Carramine:** Thanks for being so supportive and taking time to read them. Sorry 'bout the spelling errors, tehe! (I didn't even know I had any)

_Thanks again everyone!_

And now for the moment you've all been waiting for, **_the poem! _**(or rather, the 2 poems) They're both about Heaven. By the way, these were both written this year, 2006, when I was 15. (yeah, like ya even care!) And these 2 are only poems, not songs. I've put them both together cause, yeah, they're both very short and both have to do with **_HEAVEN!_**

_**yippie!

* * *

**_

The Heaven Song

Purple soft skies

sparkling stars

glistening golden roads

light everywhere

the beautiful tree

with the beautiful fruit

radiant angels

perfect people everywhere

a huge towering throne

that God sits on

crowns laid at his feet

numbers of people worshiping him

God looking down in love

at everyone who had faith

to get to Heaven

* * *

Drop of Heaven

When I'm happy

when I see God's beauty

and wondrous creation on earth

it's like a drop of Heaven

* * *

Thanks so much for readin and reiviewin!

you guys (and girls,_ laugh_!) are so awesome. I really really appriciate your encouragement and support!

Christians: Let's **RAWK** this world for **_Christ!_**

Peace out and God Bless Ya!


	10. Corny, but true

Ello peeps, I'm back! Sorry for the wait. (if you were even waiting at all!) **Before ya read the poems I have a few things to say:**

Thanks all ya reviewers and **anon reviewer:**

**JediMan:** Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. _Wow! _You, like, submitted a separate review for each poem. THANKS!

These 2 poems are put together cause, yeah, they're both _very very very_ short! (they were both written when I was **14**)

* * *

Corny, but true

You mean more to me

than a day of fresh breezes

or spring to come

with flowers that sing

or the stars shining in the galaxies

* * *

Meant to be

when I am sad and lonely

you take my hand

and lead me to

the promise land

I love you Lord

and you love me

Together we are

meant to be

* * *

that's it! hope ya liked it!

_pLeAsE rEvIeW_


	11. If you care

Ello everyone. Sorry if ya were waitin a long time. Well if ya were waitin or not here's the next one!

Thanks to all who've reviewed and special thanks to you **anon reviewers:**

**CatOfNines**: No, I really don't have anything figured out in my life. I still and always will have stuff to figure out but ya know what? It's so cool: I don't have to figure out my own life cause that's God's job. He's created all of us and so he knows the best life possible for us. All we have to do is accept him and then trust him. (either pm me or check the link on my profile...)

**emma**: Thank you **SO MUCH! **God _is_ so amazing. Yeah, I need him and want him to be the only light in my life.

On with the poem (I think you'll understand what this one means without explaining. **LOL! **Yeah, like ya even needed me to explain any others!) This one is just a poem (no music to it at all) written when I was **14.**

* * *

If you care

All over the word souls are dying every day

and no one stops to give a care

we've got to do something about it

we can't just stand there

and watch souls die

and hear poor families

in Hell cry

we've got to do something about it

stand up for what's right

so why don't you step in

and do you're share

I'm begging you

please do

if you care

* * *

Yup short...but who cares! They're all short **HA!**

Please review

and thanks!


	12. He made it all

Ello again. What's up? How ya doin? (like you're really gonna tell me anyways, lol!)

Okay, I usually wait until I get some reviews and anon reviews to thank before I put up another poem. Well, see I decided not to wait cause there's one person (or rather not a person) who I wanted to thank alone. The person I want to thank is: (drum roll please...) **Jesus Christ! **Jesus thanks so much for all you've done for me and everyone else on the planet. Man, if it wasn't for you I don't know where I'd be. If I didn't know you as my **personal savior **then, well, I would have committed** suicide **long ago. And if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have any poems to write. **Seriously! **I _only_ write poems for you and _only_ about you. So thanks again!

Another poem! Once again this poem explains itself. It was written when I was **14.

* * *

**

He made it all

God created the world

he gave us light

he gave us dark

he created the stars

with little might

he made the sun

he made the moon

he made the land

he made the sea

he made everything

even me

but the funny thing is

out of all the people

he has created

he looks down

and cares for me

and nothing I could

ever do

could ever stop him

from loving me

* * *

_**pLeAsE rEvIeW**_

More will be up soon! Sorry if ya thought I took too long last time. I won't wait too long again. I promise!


	13. Before Dinner

Hey everyone (I know, kinda early but...) here's another poem/song. Thanks everyone who has reviewed...

This poem/song was made when I was **14**.

* * *

Before Dinner

I mess up a lot

I'm never perfect

because I'm sinner

I sin before dinner

but I'm still a winner

because I'm on the winning team

oh yeah, I'm on the winning team

and you can tell me flat out

that I should just pout

but I won't listen

I'll just shout out

I'm a winner

though I'm still a sinner

I'm a winner

yes I'm a winner

Yeah!

* * *

Yup, sorry that **really was **a short poem/song. (at least I think so)


	14. Foggy Day

Ello again all ya peeps! What up? Now it's time to par-tay again! LOL!

First I want to thank all the peeps who have read and reviewed like always and special thanks to **Jesus, Lol**...the newest anon reviewer...

**Jesus, Lol:** thanks so much for readin and reviewin and stof! LOL! Yup, I know what ya mean 'bout havin connections. It reminds me of those Christian t-shirts that impersonate cell phone t-shirts.

This poem/song (there was music to it...no clue how it went...I made this when I was 14) was written December 4th, 2004. It was written when I was in a sad mood. (not **bad** mood...lol)

* * *

Foggy Day

Happiness flee

anger melt

sadness set in

full of doubt

happiness and anger gone

take my hand

and hold it tight

and let me walk through

the fog inside of me

foggy like a foggy day

can't see more than

a few feet away

just let me heal

and let me stay

inside of this

foggy day

* * *

thanks for readin y'all...hey, I used to live in Florida and I still sometimes have a southern accent and stof. HEHE!

But, **OHIO RAWKS ABOVE EVERY OTHER STATE IN THE UNITED STATES!**

(sorry 'bout all ya peeps who live in other U.S. states...LOL!...oh well, okay, I accept flamers for that...hehe!)


	15. Two Sided

This poem/song (once again...music I forgot) was written March 13, 2005 when I was **15**. Thanks again and again to everyone who has read and reviewed!** Enjoy!

* * *

**

Two-sided

I'm turning around

I'm starting over

this is the life

that I want it to be

I'm glad God found me

turned me back around

I just hope that it lasts

it will last if I keep going

it will last if I do my share

cause relationships aren't one-sided

I will try my best to keep

this going

and I will never stop

cause this relationship is gonna be two-sided

* * *

thanks so much!


	16. Something we never did before

Ello! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

* * *

special thanks to:(no not an anon reviewer this time)

_**Purple-Jaxie!**_

You're so kind and very cool.You're one of my **main** reviewers and I really apprieciate that! It's like **WOW!** You're in **college** and you still take your time to read a little **highschooler's** work. You remind me of the **big sis** I never had (since i'm the oldest) You're awesome!

* * *

And once again another poem! This one was made when I was 14.

* * *

Something we never did before

We gotta do something we never did before

we gotta have more faith

more trust, more love

than we did before

we gotta do it now

before opportunities all done

and life all gone

we have to succeed

help people in need

for our awesome God!

* * *

please review


	17. So Good

Ello again everyone! Well, I think I'm done with the poem/songs written when I was 14 and 15. And now I'm moving on to the poem/songs that I wrote when I was 16! (present)

Thanks so everyone who reivewed and special thanks to anon reviewer **Faith.**

**Faith: **Thanks SO much! I like your name...it's cool.

And now...

(drum roll please!)

...onto the poem/song!

This was made when I was 16 on May 30, 2006. It's a poem with music (that I remember) to it.

* * *

So Good

God you are so good to me

how can I not see

that you are so

wonderful to me

you will always be there

you will always be

no matter if I go

or stay with thee

* * *

yeah, it's short but with music it has a lovely tune.

_please review_...

..._and thanks!_

**oh, and one more thing...i seriously don't have anymore poems (that are already written) to put here so I'll have to start writing some more...lol!**


	18. Slipping

Ello again peeps. Welcome back...I know, I haven't put anything up in a while. Well, that's because all of my old poems are already posted. So now here's a new one. Written today actually! (July 22, 2006...when I was **16**) This poem has a few metaphors cause it seemed like they fit. I hope this doesn't seem like a repeat of **Helping Hand**. I didn't plan for it to be. Oh, and thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed.

Also, there's one person who always reads and reviews my poems (she read this **before** all of you) And she is: **Ginny Wazlib! **Ginny, thanks for always reading and reviewing. I can always count on you. I know you'll always be the first person to read my poems and it makes me feel good, like when no one reads these at least (or I should say at most) there's always you! You're super special! Take care and **GBU!**

And now on to the poem.

* * *

Slipping

I'm tired of slipping into that slot

I'm in need of an oil change

I want to do this but I should not

I need to be rearranged

So that all the pieces fit

I'm sick and tired of not functioning right

O please, God

Help me

I'm in need of your help

Like I've said a thousand times

I'm sorry

I never do a thing right

I'm sick

I'm tired

I need to do this right

I know I'm gonna fail

So I need your help tonight

* * *

please review (like I always say) **_AND THANKS SO MUCH!_**


	19. Longing To Survive

Hey y'all. I'm back! This poem was made today while I was in school. (10/3/06) It's short but, heh, aren't they all? Enjoy!

* * *

Longing To Survive

Will I ever be free from this

suffocating curse?

Will I ever be able

to say my own words?

I wait for the day

when I can be free

from it all.

I'll soar through the sky

with a joy that you'll see.

But for now I'll take in

small breaths

and make them last.

* * *

Please R&R.


	20. So Alive

**Zup y'all!** I'm back with another poem. If ya don't mind I'd like to be honest with all of ya. For the past 2 months or so I've been really depressed and not been feeling at all close to God like I felt when I wrote the previous poems. (except for the poem before this...I was, yeah, depressed) Well, now I finally let God turn my life around (again, lol) and I just felt really close to them last night so I wrote this poem. Enjoy!

Written December 3rd, 2006

* * *

So Alive

I feel so alive

all this time

I've been suffer'n inside

I'd look behind the glass

and see the grass on the otherside

but now I'm in the green

all the places that I've seen

none as great as this

safe, warm in the father's arms

hold me tight again

and I'll never let go

cause I know you're all I got

in this storm called life

you're my wooden boat that stays afloat

unlike hunks of metal

like the Titanic

she sinks down

I'll hold onto you cause you're my true ground

I'll never let go so I don't sink down

* * *

thank you!


	21. You

Welcome again peeps! It's been a LONG time. Actually, I have been writing poems all this while...just never posted it. Here's the latest one I wrote. (I have others put will type them up and post them later :P) It's also a song too but it has the same melody as a Christmas song so I can't say that the music is mine, heh.

* * *

You

You made the heavens

you made the earth

you made my life

and I still don't know how much you're worth

you gave me joy

you gave me life

you gave me freedom

and this sweet sensation deep inside

you let me live

the fullest life

you sent you son

to die for this whole entire world

you sent us joy

you sent us life

you sent us freedom

and now we get to worship you

all of us

that made it to

your Heaven

we all praise you

thank you for loving

us too

Written February 27th 2007

* * *

Thanks so much peeps!


	22. Alive

Well, here's another poem. Thanks so much to all of you have reviewed! It means alot to me. And special thanks to my anon reviewers:

**Mom: **Thanks for your review. :P And you're right, God never changes. ;)  
**God's Child:** Thanks SO much for your review:) Never leave the path of God? Yeah, that's something I need to work on, heh. But when we get real weak we can again get and stay strong in God! (something else I also need to keep in mind) Nope, you didn't make any mistakes. ;)  
**Imogen:** Thanks SO much for your review and all your good adivce. You write poems and songs too?!?! Sweet, do you post them too?

This one's a song/poem:

* * *

Alive

Cause I feel so alive

alive

alive

alive tonight

alive

alive

so alive

alive tonight

alive

alive

alive

alive tonight

and you can't stop this feeling

cause my God's keeping this alive

* * *

Written a few days before Valentines Day. (I don't remember the exact date :P) 


	23. Take It

Take it

Here's my heart

rip it out

take it

keep it as your own

I don't need it anymore

Please just take me

outa this place

don't let me stay

don't leave me here alone

**oh dear world**

I don't get you

how can you stay?

when death's on its way?

there's nothing left here for you

get out of here

get outa here


	24. AN

**A/N:** Okay, this whole closing "chapter" is just going to be an author's note, just to let you know. (I know that you're not really supposed to do this but I'm gonna do it anyway, hehe. :P)

Well, first of all I want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed all my poems that I have posted on this site. (Including the ones that aren't in this collection, Christian Life) --Even the people who gave me flamers. Actually, it was much appreciated, to be honest.

Though most of you were very supportive I feel, however, that you who complemented me were giving me too much credit for my work when it doesn't deserve even so much as one recognition. I was looking through my poem book last night and couldn't help but frown at most of my work. Who told me that I could write poetry! Whoever did—they are clearly wrong (or at least at the time they said it). Out of all the poems I have posted on this website only 10 I feel are even worth keeping. (But I will keep the rest up to try and show what little progress I have made) These poems are: "Meant To Be", "If You Care", "He Made It All", "Foggy Day", "So Good", "Slipping", "So Alive", "I've left you", "Smothered", and "Out Of The Desert". Don't get me wrong, I still believe the messages that the other poems possess, I just don't think they flow that well and/or sound more like a command or statement rather than a poem.

Also there's another thing… Not that I haven't been honest with you guys (I try and mention when I'm feeling far from God and struggling to stay close to him—no one is perfect and so there is no use in pretending that I am) but I just got to mention it again. Yeah, I've been feeling very far away from God for a very long while now but I think I'm finally getting back to him again. :) And also about some of my poetry, I have a few things to say:

I'm sorry that I have offended many people with my recent poems, "I Don't Care", "If I Were Not A Christian", and "Us Christians". I wasn't in the right heart frame when I posted them. (Although I don't think that would make much difference because I had written them weeks to months before I posted them) But there's just one thing I just don't get. How can non Christians get offended when Christians post poems or fics that try and show what they believe is the honest truth? I'm not talking about the stuck up Christians (who may as well not even be Christians at all), but the true hard-core ones who write to please the Lord and to reach out to others around them. I mean, it's like someone saying, "I'm offended that you care for me." It just doesn't make sense. And then there are the non Christians writing fics and stuff that make fun of God and Christians. Do WE Christians write with the intentions of hurting, insulting, and poking fun of non Christians and what they believe? And do we get as offended? So many non Christians think that Christians believe in God because we are weak. They try to tear us down, tell us we're stupid, and force us to believe like they do (not always in words). And then many Christians (using their normal human defenses) fight back and try and defend themselves. And then the non Christians point out those mistakes and accuse them of acting human! **NOT** SAYING THAT ALL NON CHRISTIANS ARE LIKE THIS. (for the ones who are easily offended)

**For all you Christians:** I know when someone makes us feel low-in-the-dirt that usually our first reaction will be to fight back and defend ourselves, but you see, that pulls non Christians away in more hatred (that is, if they had hatred in themselves to start them) If we even care about reaching this world for Christ than we've got to show them the love of Christ. That's the only way. Be different than the world and they will see you have something that they don't have and will want it too. :)

Well, I suppose that's all I have to say. I am going to stop posting poems for Christian Life as of today. Thank you all for the time you took reading this and God Bless You All!


End file.
